100 in love with him
by disasterwaitingtohappen
Summary: The people around Hermione are getting more shocks everyday... they are all beginning to wonder what is happening to their preciuos bookworm Hermione... exspecially when it comes to her brother. future SSHG, DMOC rated for future scenes


Hello... here is my new story. Sorry for deleting my other one, its just that no one seemed to like it... and so I deleted it. I am going to work on the other one I have posted, so don't worry.

The charactrs in here are all property of J.K. Rowlings, unless said otherwise. The ideas are mine.

I don't have a beta... so please bear with me.

Please enjoy and review

* * *

100 in Love With Him

Chapter one:

"Dude, He's Bi?" Blaize Zambini gasped. Draco Malfoy nodded his head solemnly. "Kali Granger is most definitely not straight." Harry confirmed as he sat down at the table. They had been friends for quite awhile, thanks to Hermione… knocking some sense into them. "When he broke up with Ginny, he was watching Cedric Diggory until… well you know." Harry continued. A loud noise was heard as a book dropped from the hands of someone down the aisle. The trio was sitting in the back of the Potions section because people were not likely to bother them. The three boys turned to see Kali standing there with an unreadable look on his face. 'BUSTED' was running through the minds of the three friends. What happened next made them freeze in amazement. Kali bent down- his shirt stretched against his small yet defined muscles- and picked up the fallen book. He stood up and in a low, husky voice, "If your going to start talking about me, I hope that next times you will get your facts from me instead of the gossip mill." His voice was soft, but they had no problem hearing or understanding him. He shook his head and turned, running directly into Hermione, who was standing there with a book, talking with Professor Snape. She, without turning around, grabbed Kali's shirt, and pulled him up before he hit the floor. "Watch it Kali boy!" she said before continuing her talk with the professor. Snape had asked for Hermione to stay behind because he wanted Hermione to come and help explain some of the potions to his younger classes, in hopes that they might understand it better if a peer were to explain it, instead of him. Kali nodded and looked back at the three boys to see two of them staring at him with a dazed expression. Blaize was poking his two companions to no avail. He finally gave up and left the library. Harry and Draco continued to watch Kali as Snape explained what he wanted Hermione to do. Kali just stood beside her.

_**Harry and Draco's POV**_

We stared as Kali ran into the back of his sister. We then watched in horror as he began to fall, and then sighed a breath of relief as she caught him by the back of his shirt, his nose almost touching the floor. He was hot after all, and they didn't want anything to hurt him. We watched as Snape babbled on about so- and- crap, and then turned to leave. After he left, Kali and his twin stood talking for a few moments until she grabbed his arm and led him out of the library. We snapped out of our trance and glared at each other. It was war, and kali was the prize.

_**Hermione and Kali **_

They headed out of the school and down to the lake. "Hey Ria, have you ever liked someone who hates you?" Kali asked suddenly. Hermione nodded and sighed. "You do know?" he asked and she nodded again. "Its Sev right?" Another nod. "What about Victor and Ron?" Kali asked even though he knew the answer. "Well…," she began, "Ron is just so…. STUPID and Victor is just so horny." Kali nodded, amused. "And Severus?" "Well he's smart, and not trying to get into my damn pants… you can't tell him though. He doesn't like me and I don't want him to laugh at me! Plus, he's not much older and he's smart, not to mention he's not that bad to look at either. How about Harry and Draco?" Kali paused before answering. "Harry's a nice guy. He's good-looking and not stupid. Drei is a bad boy. He's really smart, hot, and mysterious. I don't know honestly." Ria nodded. It was lucky that she was used to the way her brother thought of other guys. "Personally, I think you should talk to them about their inten- aw crap. You know what, forget it. You choose… eventually. Just don't kill them… or paralyze them." Hermione laughed. "What about you Ria? What are you going to do about Snapie-pooh?" Kali asked. Hermione fought back a laugh. She sat on the large rock that jutted over the lake. Kali sat down beside her, both taking off their shoes, allowing their feet to dangle over, barely skimming over the water. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Kali wrapped his arms around himself, looking at his sister, who was staring across the vast lake. She turned to him, the moonlight lighting her face in a eerie way, and sighed. "I don't know Kali, I just don't know."

Up high in the Astronomy tower, a single man stood, looking down apon the twin, and he sighed heavily.

* * *

So, how did you like it? If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please let me know. I could use some help. Thanks. 

Ellesmera


End file.
